Lily Luna Potter's Ghostly Encounter
by The Awsome Threesome
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has an interesting encounter with some strangers on Christmas Eve. Happy Holidays!


_Hi everyone!! First of all we would like to say merry 2008 Christmas to everyone!!! I don't know about you guys but I am so glad that school is out and we got a snow day on the last day of school! Cough…anyway I have had this plot bunny in my head for a while and I think that it is time to put it on paper. This story is in honor of Christmas._

_Merry Christmas everyone!!_

_-Ashley_

_-Amber_

_-Sarah_

T'was a new Christmas Eve at the Potter house one snowy night. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, The chosen one, or Dumbledore's Man was fast asleep in his house by his wife, Ginny Weasley-Potter.

His other two children, James Sirius Potter who was now 16 and Albus Severus Potter who was 14 lay sound asleep in their beds.

However, one of his children did not.

Lily Luna Potter who was 13 laid in her bed, wide awake, with her mind going in all directions. She seemed not to be able to rest peacefully, or happily.

While she tried, she didn't succeed. Minutes went by and her eyes hadn't even closed yet. Some people may laugh, and say that she was to riled up for Christmas, like some children are.

Now if Lily had heard you say that, and it wasn't Christmas break, she would have hexed you to a pulp.

And she had a mean Bat Bogy hex.

But that wasn't the case, something was deeply bothering Lily. Something kept her from falling asleep. She was becoming frustrated very fast.

After an hour or so, she wasn't keeping track, she heard the clock strike 3:00 in the morning. A breeze filled the house at that very second. Lily huddled deeper into her blankets.

She soon realized that she wasn't going to go to sleep this way, so, she got up and, with the blanket, started her trek down stairs to get a warm glass of milk. She hoped that it would help her go to sleep quickly.

When she made it down stairs, it was even colder than she suspected. Unconsciously, she wrapped her blanket around herself a little tighter.

As she was crossing the living room to the kitchen she heard a voice on the other far side of the room.

"Shut up Sirius! This is our first time back and I want to see who lives here without waking anyone up! It would also be nice to find out why we are all here and we can't do that if you keep making that racket!"

A little voice inside her vaguely remembered that her brother's middle name was Sirius but she was far to tired to dwell on it.

A new voice entered the conversation. And it was defiantly whining.

"I want to go explore!" it whined. Lily then heard a thump and a distant "Ouch!"

A different calm, old voice entered the conversation.

"Now boys, I am sure we can figure out what has happened here. How about we ask this lovely young lady for help?"

His sentence seemed to alert everyone that Lily was in the room. It suddenly went very silent. Lily slowly turned around and what she saw she would remember for the rest of her life.

There, standing at the far end of the room was a bunch of people standing around staring right at her. Lily's eyes started to widen as she took in the strange scene. An old man with a long beard and blue eyes twinkled and smiled at her.

A woman with red hair that looked as if she was in her early twenties had a hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide with shock. Many of the others bore the same expressions.

Lily's eyes darted to the stairs then back to the strange people. They hadn't taken their eyes off her yet. It was getting rather unnerving.

Lily realized that they looked a little similar to the ghosts at Hogwarts but she was to tired to take in details. That's when it hit her:

Ghosts!

Lily let out a soft whimper.

The old man started to speak but Lilly cut him off..

"Oh Merlin! Look I don't know why you're here but ghosts have never come here before so I suggest you leave."

Lily said all of this very fast. Her eyes were still wide. She heard a man in the corner snort.

"We are not ghosts but-"

The old man started to speak again but stopped abruptly seeing Lilly's expression. Pure horror was etched on her face.

"Oh God your inferi aren't you!"

Many people started to open their mouths to protest but Lily was to quick for them. She just remembered some of the things her father had told her about the war and she now knew they weren't ghosts or inferi.

A small word escaped her lips.

"Death Eaters."

In Lily's mind they were back for her father and her family and this wasn't good.

A man suddenly pounced on her and, being a 13 year old girl, she didn't have much of a say in the matter.

The man wrapped his hand around her mouth as Lilly screamed but none of her family heard her. Lily started to thrash around wildly but the man was simply too strong for her.

The others seemed torn between surprise and amusement (for some of them at least) Lily decided her best course of action was to dish out the threats.

"My Dad is an Auror and he can kick some serious death eater as-"

The woman with the red hair (rudely) interrupted her with a little screech of

"language!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

A man in the far corner with eyes as dark as tunnels and hair black as pitch started to speak.

Speak being the operative term.

"Obviously a Gryffindor."

The man sneered at her. So Lily decided to dish some right back. She looked the man up and down once then put a firm mimicked of a sneer on her face.

"Obviously a Slytherin."

Lilly could feel the man who was holding her shaking with laughter. Some of the others' mouths were doing this twitchy thing, like they were trying to hide a smile. The man sneered at her again and swept into the corner to brood.

For the second time that night, Lily rolled her eyes.

The old man cleared his throat and started to speak again.

"Now that we are all calm I would like to ask you young lady where are we?" he questioned.

Lily's eyebrows rose. This was an interesting discovery.

Very interesting.

"You all, whoever you are, are currently residing in Potter manor."

The air seemed like it froze.

The man behind her fell over from surprise. The woman in red hair uttered a soft screech and the rest of them just gaped like gold fish.

"Are we really?" the old man muttered to himself.

Lily decided that this was going to be a long talk so, shaking off the man behind her and grabbing her blanket, she went to the couch to sit on.

The strange intruders were still staring at her. She inclined her head to the rest of the couches.

"You can sit down."

After taking one last look at her, everyone started to file in and on the couches. Many of them looked nervous. Lily was wondering whether or not she should go get her father.

She was interrupted in her ponderings when the Slytherin man said

"What is your full name girl?" he questioned.

Lily glared at him. She toyed with the idea of not telling them her name but decided against it.

"Lily Luna Potter."

The woman in red hair let out a loud gasp, but the Slytherin man merely raised his eyebrows. The old mans eyes twinkled down happily at her.

"Who is your mother and father, Lily?" He questioned, still smiling.

Lily had a suspicion that he, and everyone else for that matter, had a hunch who her parents were. However, she decided to humor them.

"Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Weasley-Potter." She said.

The man who had all but tackled her with shaggy, black hair jumped up in the air and punched his fist. The red headed woman and a pink haired women let out squeals of delight. One other man who looked like her father held his head high and proud. A shaggy and slightly wrinkled man was smiling calmly.

There was a man with a fake eyeball in his head that was whizzing around, he was also doing this grimace that was suppose to be a smile.

The Slytherin just stood there and sneered a bit.

…It was getting old.

After they all calmed down a bit the old man started to speak again.

"Do you have any older brothers, or sisters?" he questioned.

Lily resisted the temptation to snort.

"Ya, I have two older brothers. One is 16 and the other is 14." Lilly also added under her breath

"The gits." But it wasn't quiet enough. Titters ran through the room. Some of the people were positively beaming.

"What are their names?" The shaggy haired guy questioned.

"Well my biggest brother is named James Sirius Potter. Dad says that he is named after our grandfather and an escaped convict who was his godfather."

Lily then snorted.

The man with shaggy hair and the one who looked like her father looked positively thrilled about James. The red haired woman was about to speak but they cut her off.

"What is James,' er, personality?" they asked.

Lily looked thoughtful for a second before speaking again.

"Well, to be honest, he and my cousin Fred, are the biggest pair of trouble makers since the Weasley twins."

Before the two could ask anything else, the Slytherin asked about her other brother.

"Well his name is Albus Severus Potter."Lily stated.

The old man's eyes twinkled and the Slytherin looked like he was about to pass out. The look a like to her father and the shaggy man looked very shocked, along with most everyone else.

"Really?" said the old man.

Lily nodded.

"Yes, apparently Al was named after two Hogwarts headmasters. Dad says that one was in Gryffindor and the other, Slytherin. He said that the Slytherin was probably the bravest man he ever knew. The Gryffindor was his mentor." Lily finished.

The Slytherin in the room drew himself up almost, proudly. The old man's eyes were twinkling with delight.

A yawn escaped Lily's lips and everyone seemed to notice. The woman with red hair smiled kindly at her and said in a soft voice.

"Why don't you go off back to bed."

Lily was so tired that she had completely forgotten about her glass of milk. Saying Goodnight to all the strange people, she walked back up to bed and, almost immediately, fell asleep.

Back down in the living room the clock was a minute until four. Everyone was smiling happily at each other.

"See that James? You have grandkids. And one is a trouble maker too!" said the shaggy haired man.

The look a like, James, stood up proudly.

"I know."

Finally, the clock struck 4:00 in the morning. Almost immediately, the figures in the living room faded away.

Lily would talk about that night on Christmas day to her parents, and years after that. Most would just shake their heads and laugh, saying that it was a dream.

The ends of these conversations often ended in someone getting hexed.

Lily's encounter with these strange people remained a mystery for the rest of her long, happily lived life. The memory never faded away though.

Only when she died did Lily finally find out what happened that Christmas Eve.

_Thanks for reading my story everyone!!! Happy Holidays!_


End file.
